Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a timing diagram depicting the operation of a convention pulse width modulator (PWM) is shown. In this timing diagram, LED current versus time is shown. Specifically, the duty cycle is 50% with a period of T. Conventional PWMs operating in a similar manner to that shown in FIG. 1, however, have a “shimming” effect of bright and dark banks on a liquid crystal display (LCD), which is caused at least in part by dimming of a backlight LED and by parasitic effects associated with the LCD. Some examples of conventional PWMs are as follows: European Patent No. 1568044 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,995.